


Safe and Sound

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A Bit Of Homophobic Language, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, M/M, fluff?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>A high school au, where Gavin is attacked by some random assholes (for whatever reason, the guys are drunk, or homophobic, I dont mind) and protective!Geoff finds him afterwards and takes care of him? Cuddling at the end, please? uwu <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Gavin was walking home after he stayed at school longer to work on an essay that was due. He always found that the quiet school made it easier for him to work rather than being at home with a whole new doorway of options open for him to do everything, but his work. As he walked home, it was darker than usual because of the time of year. He was more than halfway home when he noticed some footsteps behind him. He didn’t stop walking even though he felt a little on edge. When he still heard those same footsteps, not those of only one man, only seconds later, he peeked behind him. He saw two guys that he recognized, both who stopped walking when he looked back. He should have noticed before. He wish he would have taken the other way home or rode a bike or something, but he was just walking with a very bad, growing feeling that something was going to go wrong.

“Hey, you’re Gavin, right?” One of them, Eddy, said. 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s him.” The other, Richard, pointed at him. “He’s the fag that’s with Geoff Ramsay.”

“Oh, right. Geoff Ramsay. He’s that senior on the…what was it? The…football team. Right.” He stared at Gavin for a few seconds, who was stunned still, unsure of whether to try to run away or wait it out. Those guys were very well-known assholes, to put it one way. They weren’t weak either, unfortunately. They’d been suspended at least ten times in the past few months for bullying others, leaving them a mess in the hallway, gym locker room, or just outside the school. 

Everyone knew they drank, but now that Gavin was face to face with them, who had obviously had a few drinks and, for some reason, were out and about, he was scared. He’d already heard rumors that he was the one who was next on their "list".

He took a step closer to Gavin. “I think that he needs to get his punched in, what do you think?”

Eddy nodded in agreement. “Yeah, good idea.” He cracked his knuckles.

Gavin’s eyes widened and he turned to run away, but was quickly grabbed by Richard and pulled closer to them. When he spoke, the alcohol was strong in his breath.

“Hey, don’t run away!” Richard pushed him against the nearest sturdy surface. “Don’t you dare try to run! We’re gonna punch you in your faggy little face and then you can go cry to your boyfriend.” He punched Gavin hard in the face, like he said he would, knocking him to the ground. The both of them kicked his side and grabbed him, punching or just hurting him in some way before laughing and handing him off to the other, yelling death threats at him. Then when Gavin started to cry, they teased him. They laughed and called him even more names that he didn’t think they would be able to think of. Only when he was on the ground in a feeble position, bruises all over him and tears streaming down his face, did they stumble away, cackling to themselves. When they were far away, it was silent and the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of Gavin’s sniffling, weeps, and uneven breaths.

A few minutes later, Gavin heard a voice. “Gav?”

Gavin raised his head, pain throbbing in his face, bruises visible on several places. “Geoff.” He sobbed when he saw him.

Geoff ran over to him and kneeled down beside him, carefully placing a hand on the side of his neck, so he could look at his face. “Are you okay? Who hurt you?”

“I’m fine.” He sniffled. “I was just walking and Richard and Eddy-”

“Those bastards!?” He was about to stand up to try to find them and hurt them even if he didn’t know where they were, but Gavin grabbed his arm.

“Please….don‘t go.”

Geoff looked back at Gavin and his expression softened. “Sorry. I’m gonna bring you home, okay?” He picked up Gavin in his arms bridal style and kissed his head.

“Why are you here?” He asked, snuggling close his chest, wanting to feel safe. 

“I went to your house, but you weren’t there. I figured you stayed after, so I started walking to the school. Then I saw you.” He tightened his hold on Gavin the rest of the way to his house. He walked inside using Gavin’s key since his parents weren’t home and walked him to his room to lay him on the bed. He lifted up Gavin’s shirt to make sure he was okay, not happy when he saw bruises on his left side as well. He applied slight pressure to the spots where the bruises were and frowned when he heard him groan in pain. "Sorry. How much did that hurt?"

"More than I want it to." Gavin reached out to grab Geoff's arm and pull him up to his face. "I'll be okay, though. I just wanna lay down. Stay with me?"

"You sure you don't want me to crush down some pills or something to help with the pain? Maybe go to the doctor to make sure you're okay?" He was worried. Maybe too worried and maybe not, but either way he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Gavin shook his head. "No, you don't have to. I don't want any of that. Now, lay down."

"Alright, alright." He laid next to Gavin, who laid on his right side and moved his head close to snuggle into Geoff's chest, careful not to hurt himself. Geoff lightly rested his arm over Gavin's shoulders and rubbed his back gently. He kissed his head, watching as Gavin held onto his shirt, eyes closed. Then, he heard him speak quietly.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." He couldn't think of anything more true, except maybe the fact that he was going to find the two guys that hurt Gavin and give them what they deserve.


End file.
